


Like a mix of shock and ecstasy

by Adara_Rose



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Zach's favorite sexual act is prostate stimulation.And he will never, no matter how long he lives or how many times they do it, forget the look on Alex' face the first time he came on Zach's fingers.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	Like a mix of shock and ecstasy

Zach's favorite act is prostate stimulation.

That is, he wants to see the look on Alex' face when he comes from it. It's this crossing of shock and ecstasy.

He will never, no matter how long he lives or how many times they do it, forget the look on Alex' face the first time he came on Zach's fingers.

It's.... kinda weird.  
He's done similar things before but on girls, but.  
This is Alex.  
Making these breathy little noises as he rocks his hips, slowly, encouraging.

"You can- nnng- another finger-"   
Zach hesitates. Alex is so fucking tight, muscles clenching around his finger almost painfully. And he's so -hot-, man. Like fire. But, he does what he's told. Always has, when its Alex.

It is a bit like fingering a girl, Zach thinks as he drizzles more lube over his fingers before pushing back in, except totally not, because he can see that Alex is enjoying it because he's rock hard, cock drooling on his stomach.

Alex' hands are fisted in the sheets, and he's biting his lip in that way that makes Zach want to replace his teeth with his own.

So he does what he's told, two fingers, slow, doesn't want to hurt him, and Alex is making this little noise that goes straight to Zachs dick, this needy little whimper.

So he keeps going, deeper, and he's up to the second knuckle and the muscles are loosening around his fingers, giving, slowly, almost reluctantly. But Alex is moving his hips in motion with his fingers so he starts moving, spreading his fingers, twisting, wanting to see more of those faces that Alex makes. He's so fucking beautiful, wild-eyed and sweaty, the muscles in this thighs clenching.

Zach twists his fingers, exploring, pushing against walls shuddering under his touch, watching mesmerized as Alex' eyes glaze over, god he's beautiful-

Then, he hits something. He has no idea what, but Alex squeals, legit squeals, arching of the bed.  
"Dude-" Zach gasps, moving to pull back, but Alex fucking clamps down around his fingers, squeezing to hold him in place.  
"God" he gasps, lips red as blood, "right there. Fuck. Again."

And seriously, Zach has no idea what he's doing, but he goes back to finding that spot again, rubbing the pads of his fingers against it, and his reward is the way Alex whimpers as his head twists on the pillow, the way his stomach heaves.

And then there is the way he wails when Zach's nails accidentally graces that spot, his entire body shuddering.

"oh god! oh god! yes!"

it's like music.

So he focuses on that spot, and Alex keeps wailing, writhing like he's getting shocked.

At one point, he even sobs "stop!", but Zach wants to see more, so he keeps going.

He pushes in a third finger, and Alex' entire body jerks. His grip on the sheets have his knuckles turning white, and there is a drop of bright red blood slipping from his gorgeous mouth, down over his chin.

He's so fucking beautiful, man, and if he could he'd keep Alex like this forever, wild and whimpering and writhing, and he wants to keep fucking him open until his hand falls off.

Except Alex is sounding like he can't breathe, odd little noises falling from his lips as he rides Zach's fingers, and then he does the one thing Zach didn't realize he was waiting for.

The scream that forces its way past Alex' lips, is like angels sighing. It's like he's lost control of his body, and Zach watches in amazement as his back bows, his muscles locking up.

Zach watches in amazement as Alex comes, splattering his heaving stomach and chest with cum, the scream becoming a shriek of some weird mix of shock and pleasure.

He keeps pushing his fingers against that special spot inside, applying just enough pressure to make Alex shudder for what seems like an eternity.

He finally, reluctantly, pulls out when Alex starts trying to pull away from him.

Slowly, Zach raises his hand to his mouth, licks his sticky fingers.

Watches Alex's eyes darken as he stares transfixed at Zach's mouth. He falls back against the bed, parting his thighs again in a gesture that can't be misinterpreted.

Zach leans over him, breathing heavily.  
"I wanna taste, too" he whispers, "can I-"  
"Oh god. Oh god. Yes." 


End file.
